Une petite soirée entre amis
by Liliana Derevko
Summary: Une petite soirée entre amis.


Auteur : Liliana  
Résumé : Comme le titre l'indique : une petite soirée entre amis !

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.

Note : Alors voilà, ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je l'ai faite en réponse au challenge n°6 sur le forum : http://fanfiction.superforum.fr

Le challenge consistait à placer des mots (imposés par l'administratrice du forum) dans la fic. Je n'ai pas gagné mais ce n'est pas grave, ce challenge m'a poussé à écrire sur Stargate et j'en suis contente. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Mots à placer :  
"Bisounours","Rantanplan","Que la force soit avec vous/toi","Sarah Connor","Et voici les barbapapas","Tournicoti-tournicota ","Vers l'infini et au delà","Poupoudidou"

Une petite soirée entre amis :

Maison du major Carter, 19h55 :

Le colonel O'Neill se gara devant la maison de son second, le major Carter. Les membres de SG1 avait prévu de passer la soirée tous ensemble, chez Sam. Jack devait apporter les bières, Daniel les pizzas et Teal'C devait louer les films. Jack descendit de voiture. Apparemment, il était le premier arrivé (pour une fois qu'il était en avance!) Il prit les boissons et les films qu'il avait apportés. Pour Jack, laisser Teal'C choisir les films était pire que les tortures Goa'ulds! Il allait sûrement leur faire regarder, pour la énième fois, les trilogies Star Wars! Teal'C était un vrai fan. Même pendant certaines missions, il se prenait pour Obi-Wan Kenobi. (Sur P7X-833, alors que Jack devait placer des charges de C4 dans une mine infestée de jaffas, Teal'C s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait dit : "Que la force soit avec vous O'Neill")

Le colonel secoua la tête en souriant. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison, sonna et attendit. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. La lumière était allumée et Jack pensa que Sam ne l'avait pas entendu. Il décida donc d'entrer, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée. Il s'avança dans la cuisine, posa les bières et les films sur la table et observa Sam. Elle lui tournait le dos et essuyait la vaisselle en chantant, son mp3 accroché à sa ceinture. D'un coup, les yeux fermés et une cuillère en bois à la main, elle se retourna en chantant : "Poupoudidou". Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son colonel, le sourire aux lèvres, qui la regardait, étonné. Rouge de honte, elle éteignit son baladeur.

- Mon colonel. Désolée, j'ignorais que vous étiez là. Vous êtes en avance ?

- Oui, de quelques minutes. J'ai sonné mais apparemment vous ne m'avez pas entendu alors je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Vous avez bien fait. Ah, je crois que Daniel et Teal'C viennent d'arriver !

En effet, leur voiture venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. Sam et Jack allèrent accueillir leurs amis.

- Jack, vous êtes déjà arrivé? C'est exceptionnel, vous êtes en avance, pour une fois! s'exclama Daniel en entrant.

- Si j'étais vous je ne me moquerais pas. Il est 20h05. Vous avez cinq minutes de retard! Je crois que je commence à déteindre sur vous, Danny Boy! railla Jack en souriant.

Pendant que les garçons s'asseyaient sur le canapé du salon, Sam alla chercher les bières, restées dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait entendre Daniel et Jack se chamailler. Teal'C, lui, ne disait rien, comme d'habitude. Elle revint avec le pack de bières et un jus de fruits (pour le jaffa!).

- Je crois que vous devriez prendre un jus de fruits aussi, Daniel. Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de vous donner de l'alcool après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez bu, dit Jack. Vous vous souvenez de cette fois, chez O'Malley?

- Je n'étais pas saoul : je n'avais bu que deux bières, se défendit Daniel. Certes, je n'avais peut-être plus toute ma tête mais je n'étais pas saoul!

- Pas saoul, vous plaisantez! Vous étiez tellement "déchiré" que vous êtes monté sur une table et que vous avez commencé un strip-tease en chantant quelque chose comme "Tournicoti-tournicota, lève la queue et puis s'en va". Heureusement que Teal'C était là pour vous faire descendre et pour vous ramener chez vous! Je crois n'avoir jamais autant rigolé que ce soir là! Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu de caméscope pour vous filmer en train de chanter!

- Alors, que regardons nous comme film ce soir Teal'C? dit Daniel (en déviant légèrement le sujet)

- J'ai choisi quelque "classiques" comme vous dites ici.

Il se leva et ouvrit son sac. Il le vida sur la table, mettant les films bien en vue. Le colonel O'Neill regarda les titres des films et se retient de rire. Il observa ses amis. Daniel enleva ses lunettes, les essuya et les remis, pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait soit bien réel. Sam se tourna vers Jack et esquissa un sourire. Teal'C avait l'air heureux d'avoir choisi ces films. Il regarda ses compagnons et constata que ceux-ci avaient du mal à ne pas rire. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ais-je choisi des films qui ne vous plaisent pas? demanda t'il.

- Non Teal'C. C'est juste que ces films ne sont pas de notre âge. Ce sont des dessins animés … c'est pour les enfants, expliqua Daniel.

En effet, sur la table, on pouvait voir que les DVD que Teal'C avait choisi étaient très… enfantins. Il y avait "Les Bisounours, l'intégrale", "Rantanplan à la poursuite des Dalton", et "Les Pokémon". Soudain, Teal'C s'aperçu qu'il manquait un film sur la table. Il fouilla dans son sac et, tout fier, sorti un autre film en disant :

- Et voici les Barbapapas. Il était au fond de mon sac. Le jeune homme qui m'a conseillé m'a dit que ce film était très bien.

- A mon avis Teal'C, ce jeune homme s'est moqué de vous. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'avais prévu le coup, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous Teal'C, et j'avais moi même apporté quelques films, dit Jack en souriant.

Teal'C inclina la tête, nullement vexé par la remarque du colonel. C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette de la porte retentit.

- Ah, ce doit être les pizzas que j'ai commandées, dit Daniel en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant un jeune homme boutonneux d'environ 20 ans.

- Bonjour. Pizzas Express, Benjamin à votre service. Vous êtes monsieur Jackson et vous avez commandé quatre pizzas?

- Oui c'est exact.

- Alors, nous avons deux pizzas aux quatre fromages, une pepperoni, et une pizza végétarienne. C'est bien cela?

- Heu, non. J'avais commandé deux pizzas aux quatre fromages, une aux pepperoni et une aux anchois dit Daniel.

- Oh chiottes, j'ai du donner votre pizza aux anchois à la cliente précédente. C'est pas vrai, mon paternel va me tuer! Et en plus, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Mon père m'avait prévenu pourtant. Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois que j'échangeais les commandes, il m'enverrait, à coups de pieds aux fesses, vers l'infini et l'au-delà. C'est foutu, je suis mort!

- Ecoutez, moi j'ai faim. Alors, nous, on va prendre cette pizza végétarienne, vous, vous ne dites rien à votre père, vous ne vous faites pas tuer et nous on peut manger. Comme ça, tout le monde est content, dit Jack en s'emparant de la pizza.

- Bon d'accord, comme vous voulez. Merci, vous venez de me sauver la vie.

- De rien.

Après avoir payé le livreur, Daniel, Jack, Teal'C et Sam décidèrent de regarder un des films du colonel O'Neill tout en mangeant les pizzas. Celui-ci sortit donc le film "Terminator" de sa boîte et le mit dans le lecteur.

- J'ignore quel est le sujet de ce film, O'Neill, dit Teal'C.

- Oh, c'est un très bon film. En fait, c'est l'histoire d'un méchant, le Terminator, qui retourne dans le passé afin de tuer une jeune femme, Sarah Connor. Mais, je ne vous en dirais pas plus, vous n'avez qu'à regarder le film.

La soirée se déroula très bien. Ils regardèrent deux films pendant lesquels les quatre pizzas furent mangées et sept bières furent bues. A la fin de la séance cinéma, Teal'C alla jeter les cartons vides pendant que Sam et Jack rangeaient le salon. Daniel somnolait sur le canapé.

- C'était une très bonne soirée, dit Jack à Sam alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la cuisine.

- Oui, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres comme celle là, dit elle en posant les cadavres de bière sur la table. Vous avez remarqué, il y a sept bouteilles vides. J'en ai bu qu'une seule, et vous?

- Moi j'en ai bu trois. Teal'C, comme d'habitude n'en a pas bu. Ce qui veut dire que Daniel en a bu …

- Trois, mon colonel.

A ce moment là, on entendit une voix provenant du salon. Jack et Sam s'y rendirent et virent Daniel, debout sur la table basse, complètement saoul, en train de chanter "la Marseillaise", tout en enlevant sa chemise. Teal'C se tenait à quelques mètres, en retrait, attendant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

- Alors là Carter, je peux vous dire que je ne vais pas en rater une miette!

- Que voulez vous dire par là, mon colonel?

Elle n'eu pas la réponse à sa question, le colonel s'étant précipité dehors. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, armé de son caméscope.

- Cette fois, je vais immortaliser ce moment. Je ferais des copies pour ceux qui en voudront.

Et il mit le caméscope en marche, certain que Daniel se vengerait sûrement. Et que sa vengeance serait terrible!

FIN

Un petit commentaire?


End file.
